Asgard, Broxton (616)
Broxtonhttp://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_1 |BoxPlaceOfBirth = |BoxNotableLocations = *Heimdall's observatory |BoxCategoryIcon = |Map = |Gallery = |Summary = The new Asgard is located on a floating landmass outside of Broxton, Oklahoma (616) Broxton, Oklahoma. Asgard is now fully within the Earthly plane of existence, instead of merely connected by Bifröst, and portrayed as only the city of the gods without the larger realms previously associated with it. (source Wikipedia:Asgard (comics) Wikipedia) |Appearances = Avengers Prime Avengers Prime #01 (2010) Heimdall's observatory Avengers Prime #05 (2010) Heimdall's observatory Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #032 (2010) Taskmaster fights in the melee. Constrictor tries to protect Diamondback. Both Taskmaster and Diamondback are present when Iron Patriot and the U-Foes take Thor down outside Asgard's wall.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_32 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 150px;" } Avengers: The Initiative #033 (2010) Osborn tells Taskmaster to go back to the fight. Maria Hill arrives and takes Thor away. Ares turns against Iron Patriot and gets killed by the Sentry. The real Avengers arrive. Avengers: The Initiative #034 (2010) Avengers: The Initiative #035 (2010) Chaos War Chaos War: Ares #01 (2011) Dark Avengers Dark Avengers #016 (2010) Dark Wolverine Dark Wolverine #082 (2010) Daken and the Dark Avengers fight in the melee. Later, he backstabs Norman Osborn.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Wolverine_Vol_1_82 Dark Wolverine #083 (2010) Daken meet the Fates who try to make him bring Ragnarok. Dark Wolverine #084 (2010) Deadpool Team-Up Deadpool Team-Up #887 (2011) Heroic Age: Prince of Power Heroic Age: Prince of Power #01 (2010) Heroic Age: Prince of Power #02 (2010) Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #023 (2009) Asgard is surrounded by some darkness and the Asgardians can't see through. When the Mighty Avengers beat Chthon, Asgard is back to its usual state.http://marvel.wikia.com/Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_23 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px;" } Mighty Avengers #024 (2009) Loki is back from a mental meeting with Osborn's cabal and checks on the Mighty Avengers she helped create.http://marvel.wikia.com/Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_24 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 56px;" } Mighty Avengers #034 (2010) Mighty Avengers #035 (2010) Mighty Avengers #036 (2010) New Avengers New Avengers #063 (2010) New Avengers #064 (2010) New Avengers: Finale #01 (2010) New Mutants New Mutants #011 (2010) Siege Siege: The Cabal #01 (2010) panoramic view.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege:_The_Cabal_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 188px; width: 167px;" } Origin of Siege #01 (2010) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Origins_of_Siege_Vol_1_1 Siege #01 (2010) Volstagg leaves Asgard for some adventures. Loki teleports in Balder's bedroom to inform his king the forces of Midgard are about to strike. Phase one of the siege of Asgard begins with Sentry crashing in the floating rock and the full force of category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R., the Initiative and the Avengers arrive. The Avengers start fighting the Asgardians. Thor arrives and is attacked by Sentry and the U-Foes. It seems he's going down.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 61px; height: 183px;" } Siege #02 (2010) The fight goes on. Outside the wall, w:c:marvel:Norman Osborn (Earth-616) Iron Patriot is about to take w:c:marvel:Thor Odinson (Earth-616) Thor into custody when w:c:marvel:Maria Hill (Earth-616) Maria Hill arrives to save him. They escape. w:c:marvel:Ares (Earth-616) Ares realizes he's been lied to and tries to go after w:c:marvel:Norman Osborn (Earth-616) Norman Osborn. w:c:marvel:Robert Reynolds (Earth-616) Sentry kills him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_2 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 300px;" } Siege #03 (2010) Siege: Embedded #03 (2010) Siege: Loki #01 (2010) Siege: Secret Warriors #01 (2010) Siege: Spider-Man #01 (2010) Siege #04 (2010) Thor Thor #02 (2007) Thor #03 (2007) Thor #04 (2007) Thor #606 (2010) w:c:marvel:Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616) Loki and w:c:marvel:Victor von Doom (Earth-616) Doom talk about the recent events. Later, he tries to get more influence over w:c:marvel:Balder Odinson (Earth-616) Balder.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Thor_Vol_1_606 Thor #607 (2010) Thor #608 (2010) Thor #609 (2010) Thor #610 (2010) Thunderbolts Thunderbolts #141 (2010) Thunderbolts #142 (2010) Thunderbolts #143 (2010) }} Category:Fictional Locations Category:Oklahoma 616 Category:Asgardian Cosmology Category:Templated articles v1.05